Marcus Tremaine
Marcus Tremaine is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts, with his only appearance, in the ninth episode of the seventh season and is portrayed by guest star Matty Finochio. Marcus Tremaine is based on Cinderella's father from the fairytale "Cinderella", and the Disney film Cinderella. He is also an allusion to the Prince from the fairytale "Rapunzel" and Flynn Rider from the Disney film Tangled. History Eventually, Marcus marries Cecelia, Ella's mother, and though he is not Ella's birth father, he becomes the only father she knows. On the wedding day, Cecelia gifts him a locket that matches her own, and both lockets glow as a symbol of their love for each other so they can always find one another. Rapunzel continues to be locked away in the tower, until one day six years later when she manages to escape and finds her way to a manor where Marcus and her daughters now live. After Rapunzel reunites with Anastasia and Drizella, Marcus comes out, astonished to see his former wife returned. This is further complicated when Rapunzel learns he remarried; leaving her heartbroken. Marcus and Cecelia continue to raise Anastasia and Drizella, while Rapunzel lives in the manor as their servant, allowed to stay in order to have a relationship with her daughters. While his daughters are having afternoon tea with Rapunzel, Marcus arrives to pick them up. Rapunzel privately shares concerns about Drizella's distant behavior with her, but he tries to assure her that Drizella just needs time, as she was very young when Rapunzel disappeared. Later, Marcus returns Rapunzel's old cloak to her. Rapunzel asks if he still loves her, and Marcus admits he does, however, he insists he is committed to Cecelia and Ella now. During Drizella's birthday party, Rapunzel becomes increasingly jealous of Cecelia, who has earned favoritism from Drizella. She is given a poisonous mushroom by Gothel, who instructs her to place it in Cecelia's drink if she wishes to drive the woman away and regain her place in the family. Rapunzel initially refuses the offer, until Drizella's birthday party where her jealousy reaches a breaking point, during which she places the poison in Cecelia's beverage. Cecelia's heart becomes cursed, prompting her to run away to New Wonderland to protect them from her. He uses his locket to track her to that realm's Infinite Maze, but before he can go in, his locket stops glowing. After one year,As stated by Cinderella in "Pretty in Blue", Marcus searched Cecelia for an entire year before giving up on her. the man then gives on finding her, out of the belief she has stopped loving him and he changes because of losing her. Later on a wintery day, Marcus and Rapunzel take the three girls out by a frozen pond where they build a snowman. Rapunzel comments on how much the girls truly look like sisters, while Marcus expresses gratitude towards her for all that she's done for their family thus far. As the pair become engrossed with each other, the snowman's hat flies onto the ice and Ella goes to retrieve it, not noticing the ice cracking beneath her. Anastasia goes out to warn her and the ice breaks, taking the two girls underneath the freezing water. Marcus dives in after them but is only able to retrieve Ella as Anastasia almost dies. Rapunzel becomes angry with Marcus for choosing to save their stepdaughter over their "real daughter". With help from Gothel, Anastasia's last breath is preserved in her lungs, leaving her in a state between life and death. As she eventually becomes known as Lady Tremaine, Rapunzel grows bitter with Marcus over Anastasia's death and goes on to conspire with a prince to murder him; resulting in his death. Ella, not knowing her stepmother's involvement in her father's death, vows revenge on the prince but later finds out the truth from Tiana about her stepmother's involvement in killing Marcus. }} Family Victoria Belfrey †|UNK=Unknown}} Jacinda Vidrio|HUS= Henry Mills|SI2=Drizella Ivy Belfrey|SI1=Anastasia}} ---- Trivia Production Notes= Production Notes *"Prince Marcus" is the name that was given to Zeus during his casting call. (Screenshot) *Matty Finochio also plays Tweedledee in Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. Appearances References nl:Marcus Tremaine Category:Male Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters